<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unconventional by ProzacTano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077255">Unconventional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProzacTano/pseuds/ProzacTano'>ProzacTano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Clone Wars: Gambit Series - Karen Miller, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, star - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fancharacters - Freeform, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Jedi, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Outer Space, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Series, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars OC - Freeform, Star Wars References, Star Wars: the Clone Wars - Freeform, Starwars - Freeform, Timeskip, originalcharacters - Freeform, star wars prequel, starwarsoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProzacTano/pseuds/ProzacTano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Val Ojima was chosen by the controversial Jedi Knight, Garth Skar, as a padawan. However, his new master and his assignments were not what Val expected, as a peacekeeper of the galaxy. While on a seemingly standard mission for him and his master, they encounter two other jedi, a padawan Milla Baize and her master, Kih'Cresa. The unlikely group become entangled in a web of crime and intrigue, that Val's master Skar worries could lead to something more. </p><p>Unconventional follows Val and Milla's story, from the peacetimes of the glorious Republic, through the Clone Wars, ending with the spark of rebellion. </p><p>An OC story based on the Star Wars universe. I haven't read everything there is to know yet so sorry if some of this contradicts canon.</p><p>(visual aides should be working) https://www.wattpad.com/user/Odetograpes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Outer Rim: 34 BBY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have no idea how to do italics yet sorry</p><p>*edit: im stupid and I don't know how timelines work so I changed the chapter title from 30 BBY to 34 BBY sorry. Its supposed to take place 2 years before the Phantom Menace for context.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Indigo dust swirled as the vessel's doors opened. Val and his companion stepped outside into the bleak dusk of the backwater planet. The air here smelt sour, and stung Val's nose as he breathed, making him fight the urge to cover his face with his cloak.</p><p>It doesn't surprise me, he thought, it matches the scent you'd imagine that would belong to a industrial planet abandoned for millennia, only left with the sewage and pollution of irresponsible generations past.</p><p>The planet of Zevis was at one point a prosperous and wealthy one, before years of warfare and industrialization destroyed its surface. Val felt a sting of irony looking down on a planet like this, when its history so clearly mirrored his home of Coruscant, though the planet has taken some liberties for the prevention of this sort of thing. However the ancients of Zevis did not, and now it's the home to smugglers and other low-lifes.</p><p>Val looked up at his master as they embarked. The two of them seemed to blend in here: Val with his outer-rim pantoran blue skin, and lack of familial golden markings, and Master Skar's human scruffiness. The two had only been assigned to each other for a short time, and Val was still unsure of his new master. He was surprised when Skar chose him, the two seemed nothing alike. It wasn't uncommon for Master's to choose padawans of the same species, which would make establishing a bond much more easy and natural, but pantoran Jedi were hard to come by. Still, Garth Skar did not embody the model Jedi that Val was taught about as a youngling. His hair was long, unkept, and tied back, he had a scruffy short beard, and he rarely wore the traditional robes attributed to the Jedi Knights. However, the more alarming differences Val sensed between him and Master Skar had to do with his demeanor and personality.</p><p>--</p><p>Before the council assigned them to this mission, Garth had dragged him from sleazy bar to bar on coruscant and other urbanized planets, apprehending various criminals that the republic had no time to find themselves. When they weren't undercover in the lower levels, Master Skar drank, flirted, and slept a lot. At first Val was shy and unsure about confronting his master. As a youngling, he imagined going on life-threatening missions, protecting diplomats or royalty, and saving the vulnerable and innocent people of the galaxy: not beating up drunk spice-lords.</p><p>But after months doing his Master's bidding, Val's patience had worn thin. After every mission, Val felt more as though he was a errand boy for the Republic, instead of a future Jedi Knight.</p><p>--</p><p>"So, where to?" said Val, "which of these hovels is ours?" Val had done his research on Zevis before departing from Coruscant, but their ventures has never taken them here before, despite it's reputation. Every dilapidated building looked the same, crumbling and covered with the planets signature indigo dust.</p><p>His master sighed, as he tugged on the cloak of his hood, "I haven't had any dealings here yet, but word of our accomplishments may have travelled, even all the way out here," he said, "so keep your blue face hidden," Skar turned from him and continued into the desolate and dusty town.</p><p>"Very helpful, Master," Val whispered to himself, before catching up with Skar.</p><p>Val knew they were here for some smuggler on the run, not much different from their other assignments. The fugitive's name was Wand Ive, and he was known for the transportation of illicit goods -- guns, credits, slaves, you name it. Before leaving Coruscant, Val had memorized the criminal's ugly mug before their departure: leathery skin, square jaw, and a duty-style buzz cut. To the public, Ive was a sort of boogie man. Few new of his appearance, unless you were involved in his "business". Only Val and his Master were provided with the few holo-captures of his identity from the Council and Republic. But in a place like this, someone like that could be hiding anywhere.</p><p>They passed building from building, each in varying levels of quality and age. Some seemed to be reinstated parts of the planet's skyscrapers that fell millennia ago, others were fairly new, most likely made from the reclaimed materials of the skeleton of Zevis. They continued to weave through the scattered buildings until Master Skar stopped in front of a fairly crowded building, at least for Zevis. The bar was on the outskirts of the town, made from one of the repurposed skyscraper parts. Despite its "rustic" appeal, the establishment was an ugly blemish on the otherwise pleasing skyline of crumbling towers. The windows were blacked out and the walls were covered in graffiti of various symbols and languages (the few that Val could understand, were vulgar), and drunk scavengers of all species and sentients hung around the outside of the bustling building.</p><p>"Remember," Master Skar snapped as he turned back to Val, "follow my lead, stay quiet, and don't stare," he turned his attention back to the sleazy bar.</p><p>Val rolled his eyes as he followed his master into the building. As the door slid open, Val winced as his senses were overloaded: the boom of tasteless party music, the smell of alcohol and filth, the acrid and humid air, and the stick of the floor Val felt as he lifted his feet with each step. Despite being a fairly large room, not many patrons were present. It seemed like most of the establishment's costumers hung out outside, as the placed was practically deserted compared to their "outdoor seating."</p><p>Those who remained appeared to be older scavengers of all species, hardened by years of work on the abandoned planet, his eyes wandered over various types. Old scarred humans, other sentients, and a lone twi'lek. The female sat alone at the end of the bar, covered in a hood similar to their's. Her eyes were a milky blue, surrounded by pink scars on top of her yellow-green skin, insinuating some kind of blindness: no doubt from her years here as a scavenger.</p><p>Head down turned, Skar's eyes scanned the small crowd of the bar. From Val's own study, he recognized no faces. The two of them walked towards the bar, standing as Skar ordered a drink. The Mon-cala tender answered in a short bark, as he turned to make whatever horrid concoction Val's master would enjoy.</p><p>"What now... Master," Val hissed.</p><p>"Patience, 'young one,'" Skar said quietly, sipping from the frothy drink that the bar tend handed to him, "you can't just bust in to an outer-rim watering hole asking questions about a wanted criminal. You need to learn the art of 'the steak-out,' unless you want a blaster to the face"</p><p>"Patience, my left sheb..." Val said.</p><p>Having no desire to drink whatever this place offered, Val turned his eyes back towards the crowd. Since they had entered, more people had trickled in, making it even harder to study the faces of those who entered. Despite the limited vision, Val's eyes stopped on a peculiar twinkle on the other side of the room.</p><p>Beside a booth were a group of three female sentients sat on a set of plushes and pillows, a twi'lek, zabrak, and a young togruta. The group must have entered with the rest of the sudden crowd, as he hadn't noticed them during their entrance. The three were dressed quite modestly and nicely for where they were, and all three wore shimmering bands on both of their wrists (no doubt binders of some kind). The twi'lek woman seemed to have a glazed look over her eyes, and purple bruises on her light blue skin. Next to her was a younger Zabrak female, with eyes as wide as dinner plates darting back and forth across the room.</p><p>The third of the strange trio was the young togruta girl. She couldn't have been much older than Val -- 15 or 16 standard years of age -- based on the length of her lekku. Her jaw was set, staring somewhere beyond the obscured booth, with determined golden eyes. The lavender that was the color of her skin, was mottled by white markings: a line stretched from one cheekbone to the other over the bridge of her nose, two striped lines on her chin, and two triangles of white above her brow that took up most of her forehead, with tear shaped dots in the middle. Her montrals and lekku were adorned with violet-blue stripes of color, and conservatively decorated with a brown leather headdress that wrapped around the frame of her face.</p><p>As Val studied her, something seemed to break her out of her concentration as she noticed Val's gaze. She glared back at him, before a sense of realization seemed to wash over her expression.</p><p>Kriff, kriff, kriff, he thought, thinking he may have given himself away as he snapped his head away from the togruta and back towards his master and the bar. He could feel his cheeks warm, no doubt already beginning to glow indigo. He was thankful for the unassuming cloak he wore that covered most of his identity, as well as his embarrassed expression.</p><p>Before he could compose himself, Master Skar grabbed him by the shoulder.</p><p>"Wha-," but before he could finish his question, Skar inconspicuously gestured back towards the booth. In the time Val had looked away, the view of the booth had cleared. Sitting at the crowded seats was a group of varied undesirables: a red trandoshan, a couple weequay, and an older human at the center of them all. None of them resembled their target, excluding demeanor or aesthetic.</p><p>Master Skar led Val to the booth, facing the human who seemed to be their leader. The booth obviously noticed their presence and focused their attention on Skar, as Val tried to ignore the holes the togruta girl's eyes were burning into him. Years could have past before Skar opened his mouth,</p><p>"So," he said, "which of you do I need to talk to, to find a mister 'Wand Ive?'"</p><p>Oh my gods he just came out and said it, Val thought, what happened to patience? And not getting our heads blown off? Val resisted the urge to wipe a palm down his forehead and face, and instead kept his hand hovering over the hilt of his lightsaber under his cloak.</p><p>The group seemed as taken aback by this as Val was, as their eyes darted back and forth from each other. Luckily in the bustle, no one else noticed, or if they did they pretended not to. Even with his lack of experience, Val knew you didn't just utter such a high-up criminal's name in public like that. Even if they were in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>"Based on your reaction," Skar continued, "I'm guessing he's around here somewhere?" he ended with a smirk.</p><p>The human studied him, before the beginning of an ugly smile started to form at the corner of his lip.</p><p>"A bit unconventional, but," the human said, "I kinda like that," the man sat up into the dim light allowing Val to get a better look at him. "You caught me," he said shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>This man looked nothing like the information that the council provided them described him as. He was badly aged, with a scarred pale face, and greying beard. Val shot a glance at his master, but Skar seemed to have no objections to this revelation.</p><p>"What can I do for you?" the man said, his entourage seemed to relax as the tension lessened in his tone.</p><p>"Merchandise, of course," Skar gestured towards the three girls sitting next to the booth.</p><p>Val tried to hide the surprise in his expression. Usually on missions, Skar will give Val some kind of rundown of their plan, but he mentioned nothing about posing as buyers of slaves. This could be much more clean and simple if they pretended to be interested in weapons or laundering, not slave driving. Val considered himself a pretty good actor, but slave trade would naturally make any decent person uncomfortable.</p><p>"Aaah," Wand breathed, "These are our most recent finds, one newly caught, the others traded for from other..." that beginning of a smile morphed into something fully formed, "sources."</p><p>Val fought the chill that ran up his spine. He adverted his eyes from Wand, to the human's counterparts, but he noticed something peculiar. The two weequays sat on both sides of Wand, but one exhibited an unnatural shimmer. Something like that would go unnoticed to the untrained eye, but not to that of a Jedi. No doubt his master had noticed already; that's why he accepted their answer so quickly.</p><p>That must be Wand, Val realized, he must be using a holo-disguise.</p><p>"Wonderful," Skar waved his hands away from the slaves dismissively, "but there's something else I was going to inquire about." Skar's smirk lost it's playfulness and became dead serious.</p><p>"And that is?"</p><p>"Information."</p><p>The tension returned, "Wand's" smile disappeared, expression matching that of Skar's.</p><p>"I thought I liked your bluntness, but your not typically supposed to ask those kind of questions in this line of business."</p><p>"Let's get straight to it then," Skar said as he stepped closer to the booth's table, "does Geonosis ring any bells?"</p><p>Geonosis? Val thought, What does Geonosis have to do with any of this?</p><p>In a heartbeat, one of the weequay flipped over the table as he brought down a violet electrostaff towards Skar's head. An orange blade of light came to meet it before it made contact. As the weequay fell back, Skar reached out a hand and pulled the other weequay towards him, guarding the captive's neck with his lightsaber. The sudden organic contact caused the holo-disguise to dissolve revealing the true Wand Ive.</p><p>"Blast his little friend!" shouted the now revealed imposter, as onlookers fled from the scene and Skar retreated with Wand.</p><p>Igniting his lightsaber, illuminating the darkness of the room with a blue light, Val kicked up one of the dingy tables near him as to take cover from the array of blaster bolts that followed.</p><p>"You idiots! Shoot the big one!" screeched the revealed Wand, in a surprisingly nasally voice that did not match his rugged appearance.</p><p>"B-but Boss-"</p><p>"Just do it!"</p><p>Wand's minions directed their fire towards Skar and the captive Ive. As he deflected the bolts with one lightsaber, he released his other hand from its grip around Want, lifted it in the air and summoned another similarly styled lightsaber. Without missing a beat he combined the two at the bottom of the hilts, allowing him to deflect the incoming projectiles with his newly formed double-bladed orange saber, and prevented Wand from squirming from his grasp.</p><p>Show off , thought Val as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>In the chaos, Val spared a glance towards the slave-girls, maybe hoping to get them out of the line of fire. Two of the three he could see running towards the exit, but the third togruta remained crouched by the booth. She shot him a quick look and a smirk, which he returned with a one of confusion, before she focussed her attention elsewhere.</p><p>Following the line of her gaze, Val finally noticed the one other being who hadn't bothered to flee from the scene: the blind twi'lek from the bar remained, now standing tall with an equally as devious smirk to compliment the togruta's, focused towards the action.</p><p>Before Val could say dank ferrick, the togruta leapt into the air with nimbleness no normal member of her species could muster. The twi'lek thrust out her hand, as something zipped from it into the air towards the girl. She landed on the table, with one leg bent under her to support her weight, and the other outstretched. The grin on her face glowed violet as the object caught in her hand ignited.</p><p>"I think that's enough now," she said, before force pushing the shocked gangsters against the wall.</p><p>Val turned towards his Master, expecting this to be some bizarre part of the plan, but Skar's expression matched exactly how Val felt. The Twi'lek woman approached the togruta, pulled down her own hood, and ignited her own two lightsabers -- one yellow-green and the other a golden color- as she pointed them towards the incapacitated group.</p><p>"What the kriff-"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introductions and Reintroductions: 34 BBY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Master Garth Skar and his padawan Val Ojima unexpectedly run into another pair of Jedi while on a mission to capture the criminal Wand Ive. Master Kih'Cresa and her padawan Milla Baize were assigned by the council for the capture of the criminal as well. As a consequence of this interaction, Val learns the truth about his selection, and what his master's mission is really about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*i'm sorry if some of this goes against canon, correct me on something if I'm wrong cause I'd like to know</p><p>*also im too lazy to use italics so ill try to specify where necessary</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Val's POV:</p><p>"Since we've diffused this situation," Val said as he extinguished his lightsaber, "'mind telling us what's going on?"</p><p>"We could ask you the same," said the young togruta, disengaging her own.</p><p>Her voice was cool and calculating. Her partner, the twi'lek, stepped forward.</p><p>"Now, Milla," she said, her voice was sweet and warm, compared to her confidant's, "I suppose there are some introductions required?" finishing her sentence with a maternal grin.</p><p>The twi'lek held out her hand towards Val.</p><p>"I am Master Kih'Cresa and this is my padawan, Milla Baize," she said, Val grasped and shook her gloved hand.</p><p>"Well I'm Val Ojima, and this is my Master," Val gestured offhandedly back towards Skar, who was still in possession of Wand Ive, "the illustrious Jedi Knight, Garth Skar,"</p><p>Skar scoffed as he forced Ive into the nearest chair that wasn't demolished, tying him to it with one of the stray binders that was shed by the fleeing slaves.</p><p>"Now that formalities are done, we should get back to business," he said while pulling up a spare seat, "the council didn't say anything about any other jedi involved with this assignment."</p><p>"You and your padawan are a surprise to us as well, Master Skar," said Master Cresa, "we were the only jedi assigned to Wand Ive's case, as far as I know."</p><p>"Ah, that explains it," Skar said as he ran a hand through his hair, "I only wish they would have informed me about you beforehand."</p><p>"What do you mean, Master?"</p><p>"Ive was not technically our assignment," he sighed, "I haven't been completely honest with you, Val."</p><p>"Wha-" but before he could finish, Val was interrupted by Milla.</p><p>"As much as this conversation is interesting, we may be having some company very soon." As Milla finished her thought, the sound of approaching starships could be heard from outside of the bar.</p><p>"It seems like someone called their friends," Master Cresa said as she spared a hollowed glance towards Ive.</p><p>Wand Ive's clenched his jaw while grinning as he glared back at her, like he was preventing himself from speaking. They would need to get him somewhere safe and fast.</p><p>"We have a ship on the outskirts of town," Milla quickly said, "by the waste site."</p><p>"Ours is closer, come on!" replied Val. He turned back towards the incapacitated smugglers. With an outstretched hand, he unlocked a back door besides the bodies.</p><p>The four jedi burst through the door, into the backstreets of Zevis. Skar kept a stolen blaster to Ive's back and one lit lightsaber in his hand, the other hilt was kept safely to his belt.</p><p>"This way!" Val yelled, as he took the lead.</p><p>From the entrance of the alley, a group of undesirables began there pursuit. No doubt Ive's backup, they began blasting at the jedi and their captive.</p><p>Val and Skar took the lead, Master Cresa and Padawan Baize deflected the oncoming bolts as they followed. They weaved through the streets, knocking down passerby, and downing their pursuers with the redirected blaster bolts.</p><p>Skar and Val's ship was in the distance, alone on one of the few landing pads the small town. Val ran to the dock of the ship and opened the shuttle door, as the others ran inside with their captive.</p><p>As Val was jumping onto the hangar door, he sensed something make its way towards him. But before he could lift his lightsaber to meet the bolt, it struck him square in the shoulder. As he reeled from the sudden pain, another bolt struck him on the opposite forearm area. He shuddered back, deflecting a third blast back towards the source before it could strike him in the head, as he fell on his bottom. Val gave sparing a glance back towards their attackers as the ship took off into the air. Ive hadn't just "called some friends", he called a whole army. When they were chased through the streets it seemed like a measly gang they had tangled themselves with, but in actuality they could have been easily overcome.</p><p>Who is this guy?</p><p>--</p><p>Val began to understand why Skar liked to stray from the usual Jedi garb. Although the provided cloaks were mysterious and traditional, they offered no protection from the direct hit of a blaster. The first blaster wound hit him on his good arm, the one he primarily used for lightsaber combat, making him useless in a fight until further notice. Val hissed as the hatch sealed and he jolted with the ship.</p><p>Post-Clarity, or Clarity, was Skar's baby. Technically, Jedi weren't supposed to have attachments or possessions. Like many of the Jedi Order's other rules, Skar chose to ignore that. When he wasn't beating up thugs in alleys, or drinking on the lower-levels of Coruscant, Skar spent his free time on his ship. He hailed her as the perfect hybrid of freight and speed, but in actuality she was kind of a monstrosity. Yes she was fast enough and could pack a punch, but the comfort sacrificed was not negligible. Like right now.</p><p>As Val tried to stand up, Clarity experienced another jolt more violent than the last. It seemed like Ive's army hadn't given up yet, and was still on their tail.</p><p>"Val!" Val could hear Skar from the cockpit in the front of the ship, "I need you at the turret!"</p><p>Before Val could do it himself, Master Cresa approached and helped him up.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll handle that," she smiled, "you tend to your wounds," she ran towards where Skar was piloting. Val, while steadying himself against the wall, turned towards Milla who was securing Wand Ive to one of the ventilation tubes with the binders.</p><p>"No offense, but how can she do that if she's, you know," he waved a hand in front of his eyes, but winced as he remembered his injury.</p><p>Milla rolled her eyes, "Those strong with the force can sense things in other ways," she said as the ship jolted again, causing her to have to cling to one of the tubes as well, "also, she's not totally blind."</p><p>"Ah," Val felt himself flush with embarrassment again, "sorry."</p><p>"You're not the first to say something like that," she turned as an alarm sounded. The two of them rushed to the cockpit.</p><p>"Don't worry!" Skar cheerfully said, while various lights and alerts went off on the hub, "Just the shields."</p><p>"'Just the shields'?!" Milla yelled over the alarms.</p><p>"You know they might last a bit longer if you didn't install that booster!" Val yelled to Skar.</p><p>"Shhh we'll be fine, Clarity has been in worse corners before" drawled Skar, "Cresa has taken care of most of the ships. I just need to get out of this atmosphere and into hyperspace before they hit anything important."</p><p>Milla looked astounded, staring at Skar with her mouth agape. Val was relieved -- if not a little jealous -- to know that not everyone's master was as ridiculous as his, if this was her reaction.</p><p>"We're clear!" Val looked up at the open hatch at the back of the cockpit's ceiling.</p><p>"Alright, hold on!" Skar yelled. Clarity's frontal view blurred from newly open space into sky of streaking stars as she entered into hyperspace.</p><p>--</p><p>Milla's POV:</p><p>Clarity as settled ship was safely secured into hyperspace, and Milla and the other padawan simultaneously released breaths of relief. She and Kih had been in some tight spots before, but this was definitely a first for... something? These jedi were certainly unconventional, but the two contrasted each other more.</p><p>Master Garth Skar was the more jarring of the pair. He shed his cloak from earlier, and Milla could now see his actual outfit. He wore garb more suited for a scavenger than a Jedi Knight, which may have been intentional when considering his line of work. As Master Kih descended from the hatch where the turret was, Skar turned back to them.</p><p>"Since we sustained some damage, I'll have to redirect some of the energy to revitalizing the shields, life-support, etcetera," he leaned back in his pilot's chair, placing his hands behind his head, "so we'll be in hyperspace a little longer until Coruscant."</p><p>His padawan -- Val? -- sighed and lifted a hand towards his face intending to face palm before wincing again. Like Milla and her own master, Val was of a different species than Skar. He had pigmented pantoran blue skin, and the light magenta-purple hair common within their species. Unlike the few pantoran's that Milla had interacted with, he had none of the golden tattoos commonly displayed on their faces. To compensate for that though, he had almost golden amber eyes. The padawan braid behind his right ear was only a few inches long, meaning he couldn't have been a padawan for long, maybe a few months or so. Milla's own "braid" was only a few beads long as well, seeing as she had only been under the guidance of Master Kih'Cresa for about 6 months.</p><p>"Milla, help Val with his wounds and keep an eye on the smuggler," Cresa said to her, "I need to discuss things with Master Skar."</p><p>Milla had to stifle a sigh, but even that wouldn't hide her disappointment. Nothing against Val, even if the few interactions she'd had with him were irritating, but she'd much rather be in the cockpit. She knew her Master and Skar would be discussing whatever just happened over the past 30 minutes, and she'd like to be in on that conversation.</p><p>"Bacta?" Milla looked at Val.</p><p>"Oh, uh right," he said as he glanced down at his damaged shoulder. Val's voice had caught her off guard a bit, as she noticed his pantoran accent.</p><p>He lead her back through the hall were their captive was bound to the tube against the wall, and opened a door on the right side of the corridor. Inside was a sort of communal area, with a small and worn seating area, sets of storage units, and a door that most likely led to a reliever. Milla left the entrance to the room open, as to keep an eye on Ive, while Val scuffled through one of the storage containers for some materials. He sat the communal table nearby and started to undo his partly damaged over-tunic and roll up his sleeve.</p><p>When Milla glanced over she gasped loudly. Val looked up with a surprised expression. The blaster wound on his lower left arm must have been partly protected by his gauntlets as the wound, but his right shoulder was entirely exposed to the blaster hit. The wound looked more like a gundark bite rather than a blaster burn. It was either one strong blaster, or a direct hit.</p><p>"How have you've been standing this entire time?" she rushed over to his side, as he scooted away to make room, "that burn is so deep!" Milla grabbed the bacta tub he had retrieved, from his hand.</p><p>"I guess I didn't notice..." he said.</p><p>"You'll need more than just bacta for this," Milla went over to where Val had gotten the tub, and found some gauze. The colors of their skin clashed against each other, with her almost pastel lavender shade and his borderline indigo tones. An awkward silence settled as she tended to the massive wound for him.</p><p>--</p><p>Val's POV</p><p>Val couldn't help but feel very confused and awkward. Since he had met her, it seemed like Milla didn't care for him too much. But now here she was, acting worried for him. He honestly did not realize how bad the damage was at first. Yes the burn stung and made his right arm virtually unusable, but even he was surprised at the extent the wound went.</p><p>"I sensed your confusion when I revealed myself earlier," Milla said as she broke the silence, "Why?"</p><p>Val was confused. She wasn't surprised by this entire thing? It's not a usual occurrence for two sets of Masters and Padawans to accidentally take the same missions, especially in the outer rim. Based on the conversation between the four of them earlier, everyone was on the same page that this was no normal event.</p><p>"What do you mean? I had no idea."</p><p>"Really?" she looked up at him, perplexed, "then why were you looking at me like that earlier?"</p><p>Kriff. Maybe he did sense her force sensitivity and thats why he analyzed her so intently, but maybe not he couldn't have been sure what he was thinking. He offered no response, but could feel his face burning indigo again. If she noticed, she didn't let on.</p><p>"Besides, I recognized you," she said, "we were at the same choosing ceremony"</p><p>Now he felt like an shabuir. Val had stared at her mercilessly, and didn't even remember her. Once again she showed no negative emotions on her face. She either was very good at hiding her emotions, or very clueless.</p><p>"Sorry," he sighed. By this point the bacta had begun to numb the wound, and Milla was finishing up with the gauze.</p><p>"There," she said. Thank Gods, "let me see your other arm."</p><p>Kriff.</p><p>"Ah, it's fine I can-" but before he could dismiss her, she reached over and took his left arm. Her hands nimbly undid the strap of his gauntlet and its guard. The burn was nothing compared to the wound on his arm, as he actually had some sort of protection from the blast compared to his cloth Jedi garments.</p><p>"Done," she said, closing the tub of bacta. Milla glanced back towards the captive. Ive was unamused, still fastened securely to the wall. "So, what do you think is going on here?" she said as she turned back to Val as he quickly readjusted his tunic and gauntlet.</p><p>"I always thought Skar's speciality was hunting criminals down, you know smugglers and the like..." Val said, "but I had no idea what Skar was asking Ive about." It all confused Val. This entire time he felt bitter, even if he knew better not to be, that he was stuck in the pits of the galaxy with a Master who didn't take his job seriously. But now he was scared that even that wasn't the truth.</p><p>"My master and I were specifically assigned to find Ive," said Milla as she looked back towards Wand Ive, "I was in the room when Master Windu tasked Master Cresa with the assignment."</p><p>Val had no memory of such an occurrence with his master. Skar came to his quarters one morning and informed them about their own "task", and asked Val to research the target. But, to be fair, Skar and Val rarely got any visits from members of the council when it came to their type of work. Maybe this whole thing was a mix up? Maybe his master was acting out of his own goodwill, to catch one of the many scum of the galaxy, and just didn't check with the council? Or maybe his master did lie to him...</p><p>"We should head back to the cockpit," Milla said as she stood up, "maybe the two of them can explain it to us," Val followed her out of the conversing area, and into the hall back towards the head of the ship as the door hissed shut.</p><p>--</p><p>Milla's POV</p><p>Milla's hand was hovering over the button of the cockpit's door, when it opened on its own. Master Skar stood in front of her, though a bit startled.</p><p>"Ah, there you guys are, perfect timing," he said and turned back around, "make sure to close the hatch behind you, wouldn't want our guest listening in," the three of them entered the cockpit.</p><p>Master Cresa was sitting in the co-pilot seat, leaned back with the tips of her fingers pressed together as she stared off into the nonexistent distance. Her milky eyes and expression gave away no apprehension or stress, rather the sereneness she almost always exhibited. But Milla knew better. In the short time she'd been with Kih, the two had developed a small connection with each other through the force and had become fairly comfortable with each other. She could sense the calculating thoughts and pensive feelings radiating off of Kih'Cresa, even if she wouldn't show it. That casualness she felt with her own master, she sensed between Skar and Val, but for different reasons. There was still so much she didn't know about her own master, and she sensed that Val felt the same about Skar.</p><p>Master Skar sat in his spot at the captain's seat, and swiveled around back towards the padawans.</p><p>"Take a seat," Skar said to them. Milla obliged, and sat in one of the two passenger seats. Val continued to stand, crossing his arms while maintaining eye-contact with Skar. "Suit yourself then," the Master shrugged, seemingly unbothered by the disobedience.</p><p>"So?" Val stared at Skar. Although Milla was as much interested in the truth as Val, she could feel the waves of anger and stress waft off of her fellow padawan. Her master seemed to sense it too, as Kih' lowered her hands and clasped them across her abdomen while focusing her "gaze" towards Val. If Skar noticed, he didn't show it and continued.</p><p>"Obviously, I haven't been entirely honest with you Val,"</p><p>"No shab," but Skar did nothing to reprimand him and showed no signs of surprise or anger. Milla had never worked with another padawan and master with such informality. Even if she felt casual around her own Master, she never swore or showed such blatant disrespect. She looked over at her Master, and Kih exhibited her usual maternal air and face. Usually a master and padawan would only achieve that sort of comfort when the two have been bonded for years, or the padawan was knighted. Skar continued.</p><p>"Master Cresa and her padawan here," he waved in their direction, "were tasked with the capture of Wand Ive by the Jedi Council."</p><p>"Yeah, I figured that out," Skar ignored Val's interruption.</p><p>"We were not specifically tasked for his capture, contradicting what I initially told you," Skar continued, "but I was not going against the Council's orders."</p><p>Val still stood stiffly with his arms crossed, but his expression softened slightly. Still a bit aggravated, but less outraged. He remained quiet, so Skar broke the short silence.</p><p>"I've been on hundreds of assignments over the past months," Skar breathed in, "and only a portion of them I have taken you with me." Milla studied Skar's face. Hundreds? Milla and Kih hadn't even been on that many together for the entire time she was assigned to Master Cresa. The hollowed and unkept aesthetic Skar showed off made a bit more sense now. Being that busy all the time would offer little time for rest and recovery.</p><p>Val's expression melted from its stiffness into almost pure confusion.</p><p>"It was my decision," Skar interrupted Val before he could pose a question, "my real assignment was much too dangerous for a newly endowed padawan, and in the event of an... incident," Skar paused to take another deep breath, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I got my first and only padawan killed, or worse."</p><p>Milla felt a new sense of respect for Skar, in some way.</p><p>"If you're assignment was too dangerous for a padawan, why did you take me on, and why did the Council even allow it?" Val's anger returned. Milla could understand it, she would also hate to be lied to for months.</p><p>"They almost didn't," Master Skar's eyes were closed now, "you're 16 standard years old now, right?"</p><p>"Almost."</p><p>"If you weren't chosen at that ceremony, that would be your last,"</p><p>A bit ominous, thought Milla.</p><p>"You would have been sent to the corps," Skar's eyes opened, "and although that's a perfectly viable option, you weren't right for it."</p><p>Val's anger completely disappeared, replaced with a sort of understanding. Skar continued again, as Kih focused her attention towards him instead. Whatever Skar was revealing was not discussed with her, but was solely integral to Val's understanding.</p><p>"There was nothing about you that was outright outstanding, otherwise you would have been selected already," Flattering, thought Milla, "but something about you reminded me of myself. Something in the force drew me towards you." Val remained silent, "When I informed the Council of my request for your apprenticeship, they immediately refused. The nature of my, at the time, recent assignment was too confidential and dangerous for a padawan to tag along for. It was only when I explained as best I could the connection I felt, that Master Yoda approved the appointment. The only exception was to keep you out of the mission as much as possible, until I was able to complete it on my own."</p><p>Val Ojima was stunned, almost lost for words,</p><p>"You never told me that..." Val said finally, as Skar shifted uncomfortably in his seat.</p><p>"It's a common occurrence," Skar waved dismissively, "many Jedi choose their padawans that way, based off of feelings and such..."</p><p>Kih was smiling, the knowing and kind smile she often had. Milla, although happy for Val in some way, felt uncomfortable and on edge, as if she'd peeked into some emotional moment she wasn't meant to see.</p><p>"To be honest, I'm not sure what the Council would have me do with you now," Skar said, "but I think you deserve to know what all of this about," he ended by shooting a glance towards Milla and Kih as well.</p><p>--</p><p>"About 6 months ago the Council summoned me for a new assignment," said Skar, "most of my assignments are undercover, confidential, and unconventional for that of a well-respected Jedi. But this one was different, it was more than just my usual criminal ring run-ups and such."</p><p>By this point, Val had settled in the second passenger chair. He had his chin resting on top of his fist and was focused on something on the floor, but was listening intently.</p><p>"I suppose you're both aware of the Republic's current," he looked back and forth from both Milla and Val, "political situation."</p><p>Milla was suddenly aware that she wasn't just an onlooker of the conversation anymore, but an active contributor. Her Master was no doubt briefed while Milla and Val were talking, and now it was their turn to listen.</p><p>"It's mostly rumors, isn't it?" Milla finally spoke up, "or at least that's what the senate tells the populace."</p><p>"Rumors always have some sort of truth to them," said Skar, "in case, there's a lot more to them then the Republic leads on."</p><p>Over the past 10 years, many representatives in the Senate and their respective planets have grown uneasy and restless with the Republic. As of now, there was no backlash or action, but rumors had spread from Coruscant to Tatooine about the possibility of a separation.</p><p>"So it's true then? About the Separation?"</p><p>"Partly," Skar hunched over in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees, closing his eyes again, "No direct actions have been taken yet, and the parties that could be discussing forming their own confederation are mostly self interested, or are are seeking diplomatic solutions to the political corruption they see in the Senate and Republic."</p><p>He looked up darkly, "But some have considered other ways to achieve their goals," Skar sat up and placed his hands behind his head.</p><p>Val finally looked up, "You asked Ive about the Geonosians? What do some bugs from a backwater manufacturing planet have to do with the Separation?"</p><p>"They're still a bit, well, bitter towards the republic," Skar responded, "it was one of the many planets left in the dust of the outer rim, and one of the species too inexperienced, poor, and frankly unintelligent to do anything about it. But unlike many of those planets, the Geonosians are skilled enough to accomplish their goals. They just need the money and support."</p><p>"So the Banking Clans? Or The Trade Federation?" asked Milla. She was always interested in the politics around her, even if the Republic's could be a headache.</p><p>"We're not sure yet," Skar said, referring to the Council, "but there's evidence of mass transaction discussions between all three parties. None of which have reported such to the Senate or the Chancellor."</p><p>"What about any of this is too dangerous for me to know?" Val said, sounding a bit frustrated, "Most of this any sentient Republic citizen could put together."</p><p>"The transactions we uncovered were from underworld dealings," Skar sighed, "each person I found and interrogated, with or without you, gave me more and more information."</p><p>He crossed his arms across his chest and made eye-contact with Val, "Whatever this really is, it goes every-which way. Every crime family, every gang, several and various politicians, you name it. That's why I was assigned to the mission, I'm good at what I do, expendable, and no one would notice if Master Garth Skar disappeared for a few rotations. That's why I was forbidden from bringing you along."</p><p>"At this point I'd stopped asking the Council for approval for every venture, which in hindsight wasn't the best decision," he looked back towards Kih, who was listening absent-mindedly,</p><p>"So when a point of my investigation came to a head at Wand Ive," he shrugged, "I took the chance. Ive is still formidable in the underworld scene, but he's washed up, has a lot of enemies," Skar looked at Val, "so I brought you with me, since I thought he wouldn't have the firepower. Guess I was wrong," Milla noticed Skar's eyes rest on Val's shoulder.</p><p>"So they assigned you on a wild-goose chase," Val was sitting up straight now, reinitiating eye-contact with his master.</p><p>"That's one way to put it," Skar smiled, "but yes."</p><p>Val's jaw set as he sat back and looked away. A short and awkward silence passed before Master Kih stood and stretched.</p><p>"Well that was refreshing!" she said in her cheerful way, "we should check on our friend before we reach Coruscant, don't you think?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this one took me so long to write because i had no motivation :(. I'm the type who know exactly how I want the story to end and some of the major points, but I hate pounding through the middle and beginning parts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>